


Whatever It Takes (Until the End)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Feels, Hurt Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Whatever it takes, clint barton misses his family, during endgame, right - Freeform, when nat brings clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: {Takes place in Endgame]Natasha Romanoff recruits Clint Barton, which brings a bitter nostalgia feeling of when she was recruited.





	Whatever It Takes (Until the End)

Natasha watched helplessly as her best friend, the light in her darkness, became the very same darkness she had been. He wielded the katana with his life, not even flinching or stopping as he took lives. He was angry. That his family, one of the most kind, the most good people on the planet turned into nothingness, but these filth didn’t? 

 

If he only knew that Thanos wiping out half the population didn’t pick and choose. Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it only takes and it takes. 

 

Clint had a pained look on his face, and Natasha felt like crying. Clint never looked this broken, this pained, if anything it would be her. A feeling of deja vu coursed through her veins, a sense of nostalgia, and a sense of a change in times. 

 

_ Flashback:  _

 

_ The twenty-one-year-old Widow stalked behind the archer, who she hated to admit it, was nearly as good as her. He was on his toes, keeping his arrow pointed in her direction as if he could see her. It was now or never.  _

 

_ She lunged towards the archer, throwing punches, kicks, and throwing her body around his to send him to the ground. It had worked except he recovered quickly, using the same move during their Civil War to switch their positions. He drew an arrow towards her head and used his legs to keep her in place.  _

 

_ Natasha wheezed out, “Go on then. Kill me.” To her surprise and shock, the archer shook his head, withdrew the arrow back into the sheath and extended a hand. He then spoke, “You have great potential with us. I promise you they won’t hurt you. You don’t have to do this, work in that service of lies and kills.” He chose his wording carefully, to really appeal to the famous murderer, “You could get rid of the red in your ledger.”  _

 

_ Just as the archer had hoped, the words registered heavily in her head. She took his hand, asking unsure, “Is this all some sort of ruse only to kill me later? I would rather see my death, it’s only honorable.” The archer shook his head, eyes shining with wisdom, “I was in a low place before too, SHIELD recruited me, and I see the same in you. The name’s Clint.”  _

 

_ “Natasha.” Why she said it, she had no clue. But something made her trust him. And that something was rightfully placed. _

 

This time their roles were reversed. She exhaled softly, unwilling,  _ unwanting _ to believe what her best friend, the most normal of her friends had done. She clutched the umbrella tightly as the rain poured over the two friends, if anything, setting the mood. She took in a breath, “ _ Clint.” _

 

He draped the hood off his head, revealing his pained,  _ broken _ face. Natasha had suspected it for five years, but his face had confirmed it. Laura and the kids were victims of Thanos’s snap. And Natasha couldn’t help but feel guilty for that. She spoke softly, “Clint, we can bring them back. All of them.” 

 

Clint dipped his head down in shame but in refusal, weakly begging his best friend, “Don’t give me any hope.” Natasha sighed reaching out to him, “I wish I could have given you some sooner. Come back, Clint. Come back to us. We can do it, we can bring them all back. We can kill Thanos.” 

 

Clint went stiff at the mention of being responsible for his pain, and for his heartbreak. If he went back, and they failed, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself, let alone to live. He must have said that out loud because Natasha’s delicate fingers were interlocking with his cold, clammy fingers in a voice that gave him some hope, “We won’t fail. Not if we’re all together.” 

 

She heaved, her green eyes meeting his brown irises as she tugged on his hand promising him, “Whatever it takes.” 

 

Clint dipped his head down in a nod speaking steely, “Whatever it takes.” 


End file.
